This Lie Will Set You Free
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (Traduction) Arthur, Merlin et les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde sont emprisonnés par le nouveau Roi d'Escetia. Combien de mensonges Merlin devra-t-il dire pour les sauver ? (Two-shot, un peu noire reveal!fic, du point de vue de Gauvain. Après la saison 4)
1. Le mensonge te rendra libre

**Bonjour !**

 **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, du fandom de Merlin cette fois-ci :) Le texte original est en anglais, avec le même nom et a été créé par _starwater13_ qui a bien voulu que je le traduise ! C'est un Two-shot et le suite ne devrait pas tarder vu que je l'ai déjà fini :D**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Disclaimer : je ne possède que la traduction. Le fandom et les personnages sont à la BBC

* * *

Il y a de l'amour dans ton corps mais tu ne peux le garder dedans

Il déborde de tes yeux et se répand sur ta peau

Les touchés les plus tendres laissent les marques les plus noires

Et les baisers les plus affectueux brisent les cœurs les plus durs

Il y a de l'amour dans ton corps mais tu ne peux l'exprimer

Il reste prisonnier de ta tête et ne sortira pas de ta bouche

Il est collé à ta langue et se voit sur ton visage

Car les mots les plus doux ont le goût le plus amer.

~ Hardest of Hearts, by Florence + The Machine (Traduction des paroles)

Gauvain étouffa un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il décalait son dos contre le mur visqueux du cachot. Il pouvait sentir le froid provenant de la pierre humide rampant jusque dans ses os, et il était sûr qu'il aurait des marques en forme de cotte de maille sur ses fesses, mais il n'y avait que très peu de choses qu'il pouvait faire pour soulager son inconfort. Il était assis sur le sol dur et sale avec ses mains enchaînées au-dessus de sa tête. Autour de lui se trouvait les autres membres du groupe diplomatique de Camelot en partance pour Escetia, tous dans la même position inconfortable.

A sa gauche, Merlin se décala aussi inconfortablement. Sa jambe gauche était repliée sous son genou, soulevant le serviteur du sol pour qu'il puisse reposer sa jambe droite et chaude sur la hanche de Gauvain. Merlin essayait de compresser une blessure au couteau qui était dangereusement proche de son artère, mais les mains du serviteur étaient aussi enchaînées au-dessus de sa tête. Gauvain se sentait un peu étourdi par la perte de sang et il tremblait sans contrôle. Il était sûr qu'il n'était toujours conscient que grâce aux efforts de son ami.

« Si tu v-voulais t'a-asseoir sur mon bassin Merlin, tu a-aurais j-juste pu demander, » blagua Gauvain, faisant un effort pour se distraire de la douleur qui irradiait dans toute sa jambe.

Le serviteur renifla et se décala de nouveau, essayant d'être plus confortable dans cette étrange position. « Même si j'avais voulu m'asseoir sur ton bassin, je commence à penser que _mon_ poids entier sur tes cuisses ne serait pas assez pour arrêter le saignement. » Merlin grimaça malicieusement. « Le poids de Percy d'un autre côté… »

Gauvain haussa ses sourcils de façon suggestive vers le grand chevalier enchaîné en face d'eux. « Qu'en penses-tu Percy ? Envie de t'asseoir sur moi ? » Gauvain maudit mentalement le claquement de ses dents.

Léon pouffa d'amusement alors qu'Elyan souriait. « Si je m'assois sur ton bassin, je casserai sans doute ta virilité et je te laisserai incapable de faire de nouveau plaisir à une femme. » déclara Perceval, voulant rester sérieux mais n'y parvenant pas totalement. Il gagna un grand éclat de rire de la part de Merlin et des Chevaliers.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues ! » s'énerva Lord Elsren, l'homme qui aurait été l'Ambassadeur de Camelot à Escetia si tout n'était pas allé de travers.

« Je ne peux penser à un meilleur moment pour les blagues, Lord Elsren. » dit doucement Arthur de son coin du cachot, échouant à cacher son propre amusement.

Apparemment, dans le château que le nouveau roi d'Escetia avait choisi d'habiter, les cachots étaient composés d'une unique et large pièce doublée de menottes plutôt que plusieurs cellules individuelles. Gauvain pensa que c'était plutôt chanceux. Après tout, l'emprisonnement était bien plus amusant quand vous étiez en bonne compagnie.

Après la mort du Roi Cenred, Escetia avait sombré dans le chaos, et il semblait qu'un nouveau leader était couronné tous les mois. Le Roi Ancel avait arraché le pouvoir du reste des Seigneurs d'Escetia et s'était lui-même couronné Roi durant l'hiver, puis avait envoyé une missive à Camelot durant le printemps pour suggérer une alliance. Le gouvernement d'Ancel avait semblé le plus stable et prometteur depuis la chute de Cenred, et Arthur avait espéré d'un nouveau départ pour Camelot et Escetia.

Arthur avait décidé de personnellement diriger leur groupe diplomatique (même si Merlin avait essayé de l'en dissuader). Il avait voulu rencontrer Ancel en personne et juger lui-même quelle sorte de roi il était.

Malheureusement, Ancel s'était révélé être un roi trompeur, sans honneur et lâche. Le vin qu'il avait servi pour « les rafraichir après leur long voyage » avait été drogué. Gauvain avait réussi à résister au sédatif plus facilement que les autres, peut-être parce qu'il était habitué à être intoxiqué, et il avait attaqué les gardes qui l'emmenaient. Regrettablement, ça n'avait rien donné d'autre qu'un affreux coup de couteau dans la cuisse et un mal de tête persistant après qu'ils l'aient rendu inconscient avec la bonne vieille méthode.

Il s'était réveillé dans le cachot environ vingt minutes plus tôt et il n'avait toujours pas d'idée claire de ce qu'Ancel avait prévu pour eux. Seulement les membres nobles de leur groupe étaient là (et Merlin également, pour une raison quelconque), et Gauvain suspectait que le reste d'entre eux était mort.

Lord Elsren renifla sa désapprobation de l'amusement d'Arthur. « Peut-être qu'au lieu de faire des blagues enfantines nous devrions trouver un plan. Je refuse de mourir dans ce cachot répugnant. »

Arthur soupira avec impatience. « S'il voulait simplement nous tuer, le vin aurait été empoisonné et non drogué. Je suspecte Ancel de vouloir me forcer à léguer Camelot sous son règne. Quand je refuserai, il me torturera et probablement vous tous aussi pour me faire céder, et quand ça ne fonctionnera pas il nous tuera et attaquera Camelot directement, espérant que Guenièvre sera affaiblie par sa peine. » Le Roi parla calmement et sans inflexion, et Gauvain fut impressionné une fois de plus par son courage.

« Bon et bien, nous avons juste à nous échapper. » déclara Merlin comme si c'était un fait, comme Arthur l'avait fait pour leur situation.

Le Roi roula des yeux. « Si tu as un plan brillant, mes oreilles sont grandes ouvertes, Merlin. Un peu comme les tiennes, d'ailleurs. »

Son serviteur ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard et s'appuya ensuite contre le mur avec un air pensif. Ses doigts tapaient sans cesse contre le sol et il semblait perdu profondément dans ses pensées. Gauvain se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Son visage était tordu et il avait l'air extrêmement indécis. « Les meilleurs mensonges contiennent une part de vérité. » murmura Merlin, sûrement à lui-même.

Le silence s'installa lourdement dans le cachot alors que les prisonniers considéraient leur sort le plus probable. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gauvain était emprisonné, et il espérait que ce ne serait pas la dernière. En quelque sorte. Le chevalier renifla silencieusement. Il suspectait que la perte de sang commençait à affecter sa capacité à penser clairement. C'était un peu comme être saoul.

Bon Dieu, il aurait aimé avoir de quoi boire pour passer le cap…

Un bruit métallique fit sursauter Merlin et Gauvain vacilla à cause de l'augmentation de la pression sur sa blessure. Le chevalier pouvait entendre plusieurs sortes de pas approcher leur enfer, et son attention se tourna vers la porte en acier sur le mur à sa droite.

A côté de lui, Merlin se décala encore, contraint par les chaînes de ne pas aller aussi proche de Gauvain qu'il aurait voulu et murmura dans son oreille. « Gauvain, je vais faire quelque chose pour te soigner, ne bouge pas et ne laisse personne voir que tu n'es plus blessé. »

Gauvain tourna sa tête pour observer le serviteur, confus. Quelque chose pour le soigner ? Les mains de Merlin étaient prisonnières et il n'avait aucune affaire médicale, que pouvait-il faire ?

Merlin ferma les yeux et prononça quelque chose si silencieusement que même Gauvain ne put entendre ce que c'était, et soudainement il sentit une douce vague de… _quelque chose_ se répandre de la jambe Merlin dans la sienne. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que la douleur s'apaisait et qu'il pouvait littéralement _sentir_ sa blessure se soigner toute seule.

Il observa son ami avec ébahissement. Merlin ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit faiblement. Les pensées de Gauvain fusaient. C'était de la magie. Ça ne pouvait être rien d'autre. Merlin était un sorcier, et il semblait évident qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur l'apprenne. Il adressa un subtil hochement de tête à son ami, et Merlin se détendit visiblement à côté de lui.

La tête de Gauvain continuait pourtant de tourner. Merlin était un sorcier. Un sorcier, vivant au milieu de Camelot, juste sous le nez du Roi. Le chevalier était choqué. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le courageux, maladroit, amusant et travailleur Merlin était un sorcier, et un plutôt puissant il semblerait. Ils avaient éventuellement une chance de sortir d'ici.

Gauvain regarda rapidement le cachot. Tous les chevaliers, le Roi et Lord Elsren étaient en train de regarder la porte, et aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué le subtil sort lancé par Merlin.

Les pas s'approchant s'arrêtèrent, et ensuite la porte s'ouvrit avec un bruit grinçant, les mettant tous mal à l'aise.

Un mercenaire grisonnant s'avança, lança un regard à l'intérieur du cachot, et se déplaça ensuite sur le côté, pour laisser entrer le Roi Ancel lui-même. Le Roi portait des vêtements riches et inconfortables dans des tons foncés de vert qui allaient bien avec ses cheveux et sa barbe auburn. Il devait avoir dans la trentaine, un homme qui commençait à peine à perdre de la vigueur. Il avait une réputation d'être impitoyable et imprévisible. Ses yeux scintillaient de satisfaction alors qu'ils scannaient les occupants du cachot, avant de se reporter sur Arthur.

« Arthur Pendragon. » Sa voix était grave et moqueuse. « J'espère que vous appréciez mon hospitalité. »

Les yeux d'Arthur brillèrent de fureur et il se pencha en avant pour confronter le roi malicieux qui le surplombait, pas le moindre du monde intimidé. « Nous sommes venus ici avec notre bonne foi pour former une alliance, et vous avez trahi notre confiance. Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir vous en sortir ? Aucun autre royaume ne traitera avec vous lorsqu'ils sauront ce que vous avez fait. » Arthur fit une pause pour l'effet dramatique. « De plus, emprisonner un roi est un acte de guerre. Camelot a le plus grand pouvoir militaire d'Albion. Vous ne pouvez espérer gagner la guerre que vous avez commencé. Si vous nous laissez partir maintenant, avant que tout ceci n'aille plus loin, nous ignorerons cette insulte grave et nous vous laisserons en paix. Sinon, ma Reine sera forcée d'agir militairement contre vous et je rirai lorsque mes chevaliers détruiront votre pathétique armée de mercenaires. »

Ancel regarda Arthur pendant une seconde, puis il se mit à rire. « Oh, jeune roi-ours, tu sais comment rugir ! Penses-tu vraiment que tes mots vont me repousser ? Il est bien trop tard pour que je change mes plans, ce que j'ai mis en marche ne peux pas être arrêté. Non, tu comprendras bientôt qu'ici, tu n'es rien. » Ancel sourit méchamment, et Gauvain sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et cette fois ce n'était pas à cause du froid. « Je ne crains pas les armées de Camelot. Ta Reine ne saura même pas que quelque chose manque lorsque je voyagerai jusqu'à Camelot avec un document signé me donnant les pleins pouvoirs sur ton royaume. »

« Je ne signerai jamais un tel document ! » s'exclama Arthur, se débattant futilement avec ses chaînes.

« Oh mais tu le feras. » répliqua Ancel avec un autre sourire envoyeur-de-frisson. « Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu me supplieras de te laisser le signer. »

Ancel fit un geste vers les mercenaires, et ils libérèrent Arthur et le poussèrent rudement sur ses pieds. Arthur essaya de les combattre, mais il se figea lorsqu'une épée vint s'appuyer contre sa gorge.

« Ne te débat pas, Arthur Pendragon. Plus tu te battras contre moi, plus je te ferais du mal. Ne prolonge pas l'inévitable. »

Ancel se retourna pour sortir du cachot, indiquant à ses hommes de le suivre et d'amener Arthur. Gauvain se tourna pour regarder Merlin, le cœur battant rapidement dans son torse. Si Merlin voulait faire quelque chose, c'était maintenant.

« Attendez ! » Merlin appela le Roi Ancel, sa voix rauque mais confiante. « J'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

Ancel se tourna pour le jauger, un sourcil levé. « Et que pourrais-tu avoir qui m'intéresserait ? »

« Tais-toi, Merlin ! » siffla Arthur, observant son serviteur avec désapprobation. Gauvain pouvait voir la peur d'Arthur pour Merlin dans les yeux du Roi, mais il doutait qu'Ancel reconnaîtrait cela comme de la peur et non comme de la colère.

Merlin se redressa autant qu'il pouvait, et regarda Ancel droit dans les yeux. Pas une seule fois son regard se détourna vers Arthur. « Je suppose que vous comptez inventer une histoire pour expliquer à Guenièvre et la Cour comment Arthur a disparu et vous a volontairement cédé Camelot. J'ai été le serviteur personnel d'Arthur pendant sept ans, j'ai la confiance de la Cour et je suis un ami proche de la Reine. Si je leur dis que vous énoncer la vérité, elle me croira. »

Gauvain regarda Merlin, choqué, et son expression se reflétait sur tous les visages des autres prisonniers. Il avait espéré que Merlin avait un plan, mais ceci n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il espérait que son ami savait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Une proposition certes intéressante, » répondit Ancel, « mais tu es définitivement et uniquement loyal à ton Roi. Pourquoi devrais-je croire ce que tu dis ? »

Merlin sourit et ce sourire était presque aussi froid que celui d'Ancel. « Je mentirais avec plaisir à la Reine, en échange de ma vie et de ma liberté. Mais plus que cela, je peux imiter la signature du Roi sur n'importe quel document désiré si, » Merlin fit une pause, et Gauvain faillit frissonner en voyant son expression sauvage, « vous me laissez torturer Arthur. »

La bouche de Gauvain s'ouvrit en grand. Il ne pouvait sincèrement pas dire si Merlin était juste en train de jouer ou si la malice dans son regard était réelle.

« Bâtard de traître ! » hurla Lord Elsren. Les chevaliers semblaient figés par le choc. Arthur avait l'air assommé. « Merlin, » il hoqueta, « qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps. » lui répondit Merlin. « _Tospringe_ ! »

Arthur était choqué et béat alors que les yeux de Merlin tournait au doré et que ses menottes tombaient loin de ses mains. Il se leva et, se frottant les poignets, s'avança tranquillement pour s'approcher d'Arthur.

« Sept ans. » énonça Merlin. « Sept ans que j'ai été votre serviteur personnel. Sept ans à polir votre armure et à nettoyer vos écuries. Sept ans à me faire maltraiter sur votre terrain d'entraînements par des chevaliers qui faisaient deux fois ma taille, sept ans à recevoir des verres que vous lanciez dans ma tête, sept ans à devoir cacher ma magie et vous regarder tuer les miens et pour quoi ? » la voix de Merlin était doucement en train d'augmenter en volume jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle au visage d'Arthur. « Pas une fois vous ne m'avez remercié ! J'ai bu du poison pour vous, affronté des dragons pour vous, combattu des armées immortelles pour vous et comment vous m'avez remboursé ? _Tu es un idiot Merlin, tu es inutile Merlin, tu es le pire serviteur que je n'ai jamais eu,_ Mer _lin !_ Vous m'avez traité comme si je n'étais rien ! » Merlin était maintenant orteil contre orteil avec Arthur, qui restait béat d'étonnement et de douleur. Le visage du serviteur sembla s'adoucir un moment, puis se referma. « Sept ans » murmura-t-il, « sept ans à vous aimer, à devoir vous regarder tomber amoureux de cette salope de Guenièvre. Ça suffit. Je vais vous faire autant de mal que vous m'en avez fait. »

Merlin se pencha en avant et entraîna Arthur dans un long et vicieux baiser. Arthur fit un bruit étranglé et essaya de s'éloigner mais les mercenaires le tenaient fermement en place.

Merlin se recula, et Arthur avait l'air de s'être fait renverser par un chariot à pleine vitesse.

Gauvain était choqué. Il s'était parfois demandé si Merlin ressentait pour Arthur plus que de la simple loyauté et amitié. Les choses qu'ils faisaient pour Arthur allaient au-delà des deux réunies. Merlin avait toujours l'air d'avoir une légère touche de tristesse autour de lui, une souffrance cachée que Gauvain apercevait parfois, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi amer. Gauvain ne pensait même pas que Merlin était _capable_ d'avoir autant de haine et d'amertume que ce qu'il montrait actuellement.

« Bien, bien, bien. » dit Ancel, « je crois que je devrais accepter ta proposition, sorcier. Si tu peux imiter sa signature, tu pourras faire à Arthur _ce que tu veux_. Un homme de tes talents me serait utile dans ma cour, et tes efforts ne resteraient pas sans récompense. »

Merlin eut un sourire de prédateur. « Merci, mon Roi. » dit-il en s'inclinant devant Ancel. « Si nous pouvions le laisser ici maintenant, je viendrais avec vous pour signer ce dont vous avez besoin. Je l'ai aidé à écrire des documents officiels depuis des années, » renifla le serviteur. Merlin atteignit et toucha le visage d'Arthur dans une étrange parodie d'une caresse amoureuse. Arthur tourna sa tête avec un sursaut, et Merlin se pencha pour susurrer à son oreille. « Je reviendrai bientôt pour vous. » Arthur frissonna au ton malicieux dans sa voix.

Ancel sortit du cachot, et Merlin le suivit juste après. Les mercenaires forcèrent facilement un Arthur sous le choc contre le mur et l'enchaînèrent une fois de plus. La porte se ferma lourdement derrière eux avec un bruit claquant qui résonna dans les os de Gauvain.

Il y eut un moment de tension, dans un silence incrédule, puis Elyan parla. « Qu'est, » il grinça, « ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

« Merlin vient juste de nous trahir, » répondit Perceval sans vraiment y croire.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'ait fait », raisonna Léon, « peut-être était-ce juste une partie de son plan. Il les a empêchés de torturer Arthur. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il nous ait trahi. » répliqua Gauvain. Il était toujours ahuri par ce qu'il venait juste de voir, mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'était autant trompé sur son ami. Il sentait qu'il devait à Merlin de lui faire confiance. « Il a guéri ma jambe. S'il ne se préoccupait pas de ce qui allait nous arriver, il n'en aurait rien eu à faire. » Gauvain bougea sa jambe pour qu'ils puissent voir qu'il était bien guéri.

« Qu'il nous ait trahi ou non, » commença Elyan avec admiration, « c'est un acteur incroyable. Faire croire à Ancel qu'il était amoureux d'Arthur était brillant. J'y ai _presque_ cru. Et je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait faire de la magie. »

« C'est un sale sorcier, » énonça Lord Elsren. « Il ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver sa propre peau. Il a surement comploté contre Camelot depuis des années et aujourd'hui, il a eu la chance parfaite pour nous détruire. »

« Merlin est un sorcier. » La voix d'Arthur était pâteuse à cause du choc. Le Roi avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse et fermé les yeux. Sa tête était baissée. « Merlin est un sorcier, et il m'a embrassé. »

Gauvain ne put retenir la tristesse qui l'envahit en le voyant ainsi. Leur Roi normalement fort et posé avait l'air si perdu, comme si les fondations sur lesquelles il avait construit sa vie s'étaient effondrées sous lui.

« Oui, Sir, » répondit doucement Gauvain, « mais je pense qu'il essaie d'aider. »

* * *

Le temps passa, et Merlin ne revenait pas. Les prisonniers étaient assis en silence, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et le peu de lumière qui passait par la maigre ouverture dans le mur s'étendit sur le sol avant de disparaître.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre. Ils n'avaient aucun plan viable, aucun moyen de se libérer. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre et espérer que Merlin ne les avait pas trahis.

Gauvain passa son temps à ressasser ce qu'il savait à propos de Merlin, et à espérer avoir quelque chose à boire. Quelque chose de fort.

Merlin était le meilleur homme qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il était courageux, et gentil et honorable. Il était férocement protectif avec ceux qu'il aimait, têtu comme une mule, et avait le cœur le plus grand que Gauvain n'ait jamais rencontré. Si Merlin était réellement amoureux d'Arthur, alors il était un homme encore meilleur que ce que Gauvain avait d'abord cru.

Gauvain en savait un peu à propos de la sorcellerie, même si ce genre de savoir était interdit à Camelot. Soigner une blessure comme la sienne n'était pas commun, ça demandait beaucoup de savoir et de pouvoir pour accomplir quelque chose comme ça. Le chevalier essayait d'imaginer ce que ça faisait, d'avoir autant de pouvoir et pourtant de travailler comme un servant, d'être si proche de l'homme que l'on aimait tous les jours mais de savoir qu'il ne vous aimera jamais en retour. Gauvain essaya d'imaginer une vie pareille, et décida qu'il ne pourrait pas blâmer Merlin s'il avait finalement décidé de les trahir.

* * *

Malgré ses pensées dérangeantes et sa position inconfortable, Gauvain réussit à sombrer dans le sommeil. Il fut réveillé par le bruit de pas pressés s'approchant du cachot, puis la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sonore.

Gauvain se tendit, attendant quel prochain coup le destin leur avait prévu, puis il soupira de soulagement quand Merlin entra, jonglant étrangement entre une torche et ses bras pleins d'armes.

« Merlin ! T'as pris ton temps. » Merlin grimaça avec reconnaissance et déposa les épées au milieu du cachot.

« Désolé, » répondit-il, « j'ai dû attendre qu'ils aillent au lit avant de pouvoir m'échapper. J'ai lancé à Ancel et sa cour un sort de sommeil mais il ne durera que quelques heures. J'ai déjà détruit les documents qu'il voulait qu'Arthur signe. » Il se déplaçait rapidement dans la pièce, libérant les chevaliers de leurs menottes avec un contact et un mot. Lord Elsren se recula lorsqu'il arriva mais Merlin ne fit que rouler des yeux avant de le libérer.

« Quelle sorte de piège est-ce là, sorcier ? » demanda le seigneur suspicieux.

« Mon nom est _Merlin_ , et ce n'est pas un piège, c'est une échappatoire. »

« Pourquoi devrions-nous te croire ? »

Les yeux de Merlin scintillèrent dangereusement. « Parce que vous n'avez pas de meilleure option. » Lord Elsren prit lentement une épée sur le tas mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le sorcier.

Merlin s'agenouilla en face de son Roi, qui refusait de croiser son regard.

« Arthur ? » demanda doucement Merlin, presque apeuré. « Vous savez que je ne pensais pas que ce je disais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Arthur releva vivement la tête et regarda Merlin avec tant de véhémence que même Gauvain faillit faire un pas en arrière.

« N'ose pas me mentir, _sorcier_ , tu pensais chacun de tes mots. » lança le Roi à son serviteur, et Merlin vacilla.

« Non, c'est faux. Je ne pourrais jamais vous blesser. Jamais. » Les yeux de Merlin capturèrent ceux d'Arthur, le priant silencieusement de le croire alors qu'il atteignait et ouvrait les menottes avec un simple contact. Arthur baissa les bras mais resta assis par terre.

« Tu l'as déjà fait, » murmura-t-il, et Gauvain vit Merlin retenir ses larmes alors qu'il se détournait de son Roi et marchait vers la porte.

« Ok, » Elyan brisa le silence, « quel est le plan, Merlin ? »

Merlin les guida en passant près des gardes endormis jusqu'en-dehors des écuries.

La plupart des gardes qu'ils passèrent étaient négligemment appuyés contre des murs ou allongés sur le sol, s'étant endormis trop rapidement. Le groupe de Camelot marcha entre eux aussi silencieusement qu'il pouvait et trouva la plupart de ses possessions dans les écuries. Ils sellèrent rapidement leurs chevaux et partirent par le grand portail, que Merlin ouvrit grâce à sa magie. Gauvain regarda plusieurs fois derrière eux mais personne ne les poursuivait.

* * *

Ils galopèrent toute la nuit et le jour suivant, mangeant en selle et ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils franchirent la frontière de Camelot. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement pour se reposer dans un petit village qui possédait un hôtel.

Arthur n'avait pas parlé ou même regardé Merlin depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le château.

L'hôtel était petit, avec seulement deux lits de libres. Arthur et Lord Elsren en prirent un chacun, laissant Merlin et les chevaliers dormirent par terre.

Gauvain était si fatigué que l'inconfort du sol ne le dérangeait pas, tant que ses mains n'étaient pas enchaînées et qu'il avait une couverture.

Arthur était directement tombé dans son lit et s'était endormi, complètement vidé par les évènements des derniers jours, et probablement désireux de les oublier.

Gauvain pouvait voir Merlin allongé sur le sol près de lui, mais toujours éveillé. Le serviteur semblait hagard et épuisé, mais il regardait distraitement le plafond et ne fermait pas les yeux.

« Merlin, » l'appela Gauvain avec fatigue, « tu devrais dormir, les choses auront un meilleur aspect demain matin. Arthur te pardonnera. »

« Merci Gauvain, » chuchota Merlin, « mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le fera. Je lui ai menti pendant tellement longtemps que j'en oublie parfois la vérité. »

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, c'est la seule vérité dont il a besoin. Il passera au-dessus éventuellement. »

« J'espère, » dit faiblement Merlin, « mais tant qu'il ne le fera pas je ne peux pas revenir à Camelot. »

« Quoi ? Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'Arthur t'exécuterait ! » Gauvain essaya et ne réussit pas à chuchoter.

« Je ne peux pas jouer sur ça, je ne peux pas le mettre dans cette position. » la voix de Merlin hoqueta. « Je ne pourrais pas le supporter s'il… s'il me détestait autant. Je ne peux juste pas… » Merlin ne put finir.

« D'accord, » déclara Gauvain en s'asseyant, « alors nous irons autre part. »

Merlin eut un sourire triste. « Tu es mon meilleur ami Gauvain, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, tu as une vie à Camelot maintenant. » Gauvain vit une larme rouler sur la joue de Merlin. « En plus, j'ai besoin que tu protèges Arthur, il peut être un imbécile si aveugle, il a besoin de quelqu'un qui le surveille, et si je ne peux pas être là au moins tu pourras m'appeler si quelque chose de magique attaque Camelot. »

Gauvain eut un peu l'impression d'étouffer. Il ne supportait pas de voir Merlin si brisé. « Je promets, » répondit-il solennellement, « je promets de le protéger. » Gauvain soupira. « Il ne te mérite pas, tu sais. Moi non plus. »

Ceci provoqua un sourire léger mais sincère à Merlin. « Je sais, » murmura-t-il. Il s'assit et commença à rassembler ses affaires. « Ne t'inquiète pas, » chuchota-t-il, « je serais de retour dans une minute pour dire au revoir, je dois juste faire quelque chose d'abord. »

Gauvain se laissa retomber et essaya de ne pas s'endormir, même si son corps entier le faisait souffrir et que ses paupières étaient aussi lourdes que des enclumes.

Merlin revint un peu plus tard avec rien d'autre qu'une lettre dans sa main. Gauvain regarda alors qu'il marchait jusqu'au lit d'Arthur et plaçait la lettre près de son oreiller. Merlin hésita, puis il écarta doucement les cheveux du Roi de son front et se pencha pour déposer un baiser dessus, puis sur ses lèvres. Le premier baiser de Merlin dans le cachot avait été vicieux et dominant, prenant le plaisir sans rien donner en retour. Son deuxième baiser était prudent, tendre et donnant tout sans rien prendre. Arthur soupira dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. « Au revoir, imbécile, » murmura Merlin, puis il se détourna et marcha jusqu'à la porte, passant devant Léon. Il regarda en arrière pour voir Gauvain et lui sourit tristement, ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

« Au revoir, Gauvain. Tu vas me manquer, » murmura-t-il. « Si vous avez un jour besoin de moi, je serais à Ealdor. Prend soin de lui. » Gauvain acquiesça, ses yeux le piquant, puis Merlin franchit la porte sans un regard en arrière.

Même aussi fatigué qu'il était, le sommeil fuit le chevalier au cœur endoloris.

Arthur pensait que la confession amoureuse de Merlin avait été fausse, juste un dernier mensonge pour convaincre Ancel que Merlin désirait réellement faire du mal à son Roi. Après tout, l'amour et la haine étaient juste les deux faces d'une même pièce. Mais Gauvain savait.

 _Les meilleurs mensonges contiennent une part de vérité._

Merlin aimait Arthur d'une manière que Gauvain ne pouvait presque pas imaginer. C'était une sorte d'amour infini, silencieux et inconditionnel qui faisait souffrir le cœur du chevalier. Qu'est-ce que ce serait d'être aimé aussi profondément ? Est-ce qu'Arthur pourrait vraiment supporter de laisser Merlin partir si facilement ? Gauvain savait qu'Arthur réaliserait bientôt ce qu'il avait perdu.

Le chevalier se tourna, essayant de trouver un peu de confort sur le sol, et se frotta la jambe qui hier encore était blessée. Qu'importe ce que demain apporterait, il était certain que Camelot reverrait Merlin.

Gauvain sourit, finalement confortable, et s'endormit.

* * *

 **J'adoooore ce texte T-T**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Mais la vérité te gardera lié

**Et voilà la suite (que j'avais presque oublié au fin fond d'un dossier... ^^') !**

 **Merci pour les commentaires et d'avoir suivi**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Gauvain fut brutalement ramené dans le monde éveillé par les cris enragés d'Arthur.

« OU EST-IL PASSE BORDEL ?! »

« Je ne sais pas Sir, il n'est pas en bas. Peut-être est-il juste sorti un moment. » Léon essayait de calmer son Roi, mais son plan tomba à l'eau lorsque Perceval entra brusquement dans la chambre.

« Le cheval de Merlin n'est plus là ! » Le grand chevalier se figea sur place lorsqu'il vit l'air féroce sur le visage d'Arthur, et même Gauvain, encore à moitié endormi qu'il était, sentit un frisson d'inquiétude lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

« Où est-il ? » Arthur avait parlé dans un murmure qui était en quelque sorte plus effrayant encore que ses hurlements de tout à l'heure.

« Peut-être, » commença Gauvain avec détermination, « devrions-nous le laisser partir. »

Léon vacilla. Elyan hoqueta. Perceval ouvrit la bouche béatement. Si Gauvain avait été plus réveillé peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dit ça. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'il l'aurait dit. En tout cas, il sentit son esprit ensommeillé et engourdi commencer à s'aiguiser alors que son Roi dirigeait toute la force de sa fureur sur lui.

 _Oh oh._

« Vous savez où il est parti, » siffla le Roi. « Vous allez me dire où il est, _tout de suite_ , sinon Gauvain je jure de vous envoyer au pilori pendant un mois. »

Gauvain pouffa et s'assit le dos droit. « Même Merlin a arrêté de prendre cette menace au sérieux il y a quelques années déjà, vous ne pouvez pas croire que cela va fonctionner avec moi ? Et même si je vous disais où il allait, que feriez-vous ? Le traîner jusque Camelot pour l'exécuter ? Je ne trahirai jamais sa confiance. »

« Je suis votre Roi et vous allez m'obéir ! »

« La dette de loyauté et d'amitié que je dois à Merlin surpasse de loin n'importe quelle obéissance que je vous dois. Je luis dois bien plus que ce que je ne pourrais jamais rembourser, tout comme vous. » Gauvain regarda son Roi avec méfiance et défi. « Il nous a sauvé la vie à tous, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas le laisser en paix ? »

La fureur d'Arthur sembla se tasser un peu, et il s'assit sur son lit. « Je ne veux pas l'arrêter, je veux juste lui parler. S'il vous plaît Gauvain, je veux juste lui parler. » Le regard sérieux d'Arthur brûla la conscience de Gauvain, et le chevalier sentit une once de pitié pour son Roi. _Merde_.

« Vous devez jurer sur votre honneur que vous ne lui ferez aucun mal. »

Gauvain regarda droit dans les yeux d'Arthur, essayait de mesurer son âme.

« Je jure, sur mon honneur de chevalier, que je ne ferais pas de mal à Merlin. »

Gauvain hocha doucement la tête, puis il soupira. Il ne pouvait voir aucune supercherie dans le regard bleu d'Arthur.

« D'accord. Il se dirigeait vers Ealdor, il est parti tard hier soir donc il y sera probablement déjà arrivé. »

Arthur sauta du lit et parcourut la pièce comme une rafale en mouvement. « Elyan, Léon, escortez Lord Elsren jusqu'à Camelot et informez Guenièvre de ce qu'il s'est passé. Seulement Guenièvre, et peut-être Gaius, personne d'autre. C'est valable pour vous aussi Lord Elsren, vous n'avez pas le droit d'en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre. Je déciderai de ce que je dirais à la cour lorsque je reviendrai. Gauvain, Perceval, vous m'accompagnez à Ealdor. Nous partons _maintenant_. »

Gauvain trébucha de son lit improvisé sur le sol et se demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait jamais se réveiller de manière plaisante.

* * *

Arthur chevaucha à une allure effrayante presque égale à celle téméraire de la veille. Une fois de plus, ils mangèrent en selle. L'attention de Gauvain était principalement portée sur son cheval mais à chaque fois qu'il apercevait un éclat du visage d'Arthur, le Roi paraissait soit déterminé, soit furieux, soit brisé.

Ils atteignirent Ealdor en milieu d'après-midi. C'était un petit village fermier, complètement banal sauf que Merlin avait grandi ici. Gauvain n'avait aucune idée d'où aller, mais Arthur marcha avec détermination jusqu'à une porte de l'une des petites maisons, une avec un jardin particulièrement joli. Le Roi ignora les appels accueillants des villageois qui semblaient le connaître. Il toqua fermement contre la porte.

La porte fut ouverte par une femme assez petite vêtue d'une robe et d'un couvre-chef simples mais pratiques. Gauvain pensa qu'elle avait sûrement dû être magnifique lorsqu'elle était jeune, mais l'âge et le souci avait laissé leurs marques sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de gentillesse et d'humour, comme ceux de Merlin, et Gauvain sut que cette femme devait être sa mère.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle haleta lorsqu'elle vit Arthur debout à sa porte. « Votre Majesté ! Je… ne vous attendais pas. Je ne peux pas vous inviter pour le moment, j'en suis navrée… hum… »

« Hunith, » la coupa Arthur, « tout va bien. Je sais qu'il est là, je veux juste lui parler. »

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus lorsque Merlin vint se tenir derrière sa mère, une main sur son épaule. Il portait une chemise de nuit et il avait l'air épuisé avec ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Arthur, » chuchota Merlin. « Je suppose que ce serait mieux si vous veniez à l'intérieur. »

Mère et fils se déplacèrent pour laisser passer le Roi, et Merlin tourna son regard vers Gauvain. Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules et lui lança un regard coupable. « Désolé Merlin, mais il serait venu ici de toute façon, et vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux. Il n'est pas là pour t'arrêter, s'il essaie je présenterai sa tête à mon poing. »

La bouche de Merlin se releva dans un demi-sourire. « Merci, Gauvain. Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait d'attendre à l'extérieur ? J'ai le sentiment qu'Arthur a beaucoup de choses à me dire et qu'une bonne partie ne sera pas plaisante. »

Gauvain et Perceval hochèrent la tête, et Hunith réussi à sortir de la maison avec des bols de bières pour elle et les chevaliers. Les trois s'assirent sur le porche et essayèrent de ne pas laisser leurs oreilles trainer et écouter le Magicien et son Roi.

Alors qu'Hunith et Perceval discutaient poliment et doucement, Gauvain attrapait quelques bribes de la conversation prenant place à l'intérieur de la maison.

 _« Quel bordel… comment as-tu… une lettre ?! »_

 _« Je suis désolé… imbécile aveugle… ma vie ! »_

 _« Pourquoi… dis-moi idiot… ami… trahir…utiliser de la magie ! »_

 _« Je… vous n'oseriez pas… crétin royal !_ »

Il y eu un lourd _crash_ et un couinement dans le fond et Gauvain commença à s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de ses amis.

« Ne devrions-nous pas intervenir ? » demanda-t-il.

 _« Tu ne… confiance… menteur ! »_

 _« Si… Arthur ! » (Crash, thump)_

Hunith lui sourit calmement. « Je ne suis pas inquiète, » déclara-t-elle tranquillement. « Merlin est plus que capable de prendre soin de lui, et il ne laisserait jamais quelque chose arriver à Arthur. Laissez-les faire ce qu'ils doivent. »

Gauvain restait tout de même inconfortable alors que les cris augmentaient et que les bruits de casse devenaient plus fréquents, mais il fut rassuré par la confiance d'Hunith.

« Alors, Sir Gauvain, Merlin m'a dit que vous étiez un aventurier… »

Lorsqu'Arthur émergea finalement de la maison de Merlin, il avait un œil au beurre noir et une expression furieuse, complémentaire à la lèvre fendue et la mine renfrognée de Merlin.

« Nous partons, » gronda le Roi, et Perceval sauta sur ses pieds. Gauvain l'entendit remercier Hunith pour son hospitalité alors qu'il marchait vers Merlin et posait une main sur son épaule.

« Tu vas bien, mon ami ? »

Merlin sauvegarda un sourire triste pour son ami. « Je vais bien. Il voulait que je rentre à Camelot, mais il ne changera pas les lois. Je veux revenir, je le veux vraiment, mais je ne serais pas la seule exception à une règle alors que d'autres continuent de souffrir. »

Gauvain sentit la colère commencer à brûler doucement dans son cœur. Il avait pensé qu'Arthur était un gouverneur juste, mais cette solution ne montrait qu'illogique et favoritisme. Ses sentiments durent se voir dans ses yeux, puisque Merlin posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule à son tour.

« Laisse-lui du temps pour qu'il réfléchisse à tout ça. Il est toujours sous le choc. C'est un bon roi, mais il est toujours le fils d'Uther. Il verra les choses plus clairement lorsqu'il sera temps. »

* * *

La chevauchée jusqu'à Camelot fut solennelle et silencieuse. A environ une heure d'Ealdor, Arthur sauta de cheval, lança ses rênes à Perceval et s'enfonça dans les bois. Gauvain entendit un hurlement de rage étouffé et un _thump_. Il bougea sur sa selle, mal à l'aise, et échangea un regard inquiet avec Perceval.

Arthur émergea des bois quelques minutes plus tard, avec des yeux rouges et ses phalanges abîmées, mais pour une fois Gauvain vit le signal de Perceval et ne dit rien.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes furent longues et difficiles pour les chevaliers. Arthur était constamment d'une humeur massacrante, et il l'exprimait sur eux sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il était particulièrement dur avec Gauvain, qui continuait de défendre Merlin à chaque fois que le sujet de la magie était évoqué. Gauvain savait qu'il ne faisait que provoquer les ennuis, mais ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé avant. Comment pourrait-il faire moins pour son véritable ami le plus ancien ?

Plusieurs jours après qu'ils soient revenus à Camelot, Arthur passa une journée entière enfermé avec Gaius dans les appartements du physicien. Après ça, Gauvain trouva qu'il était moins énervé mais plus triste, mais sa colère restait juste sous la surface. Gauvain ne pouvait pas s'habituer à la sensation étrange de voir le Roi sans son ombre aux cheveux noirs, et apparemment le Roi ne le pouvait pas non plus.

Trois semaines après qu'ils se soient échappés, Arthur et ses chevaliers retournèrent au château d'Ancel avec une armée. Le combat fut court et brutal, et Arthur en sortit victorieux mais pas triomphant. Ancel avait fui, et ça semblait être une victoire vide sans Merlin pour la célébrer.

Deux semaines plus tard, Arthur déclara sa souveraineté sur les terres d'Escetia, et Gauvain commença à s'inquiéter. Ealdor était techniquement sous le règne d'Arthur maintenant, et Arthur n'avait pas changé les lois concernant la magie.

Cette nuit, Gauvain but un peu de liquide pour se donner du courage et partit demander à Arthur ce qu'il comptait faire à propos de Merlin. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient échappés, mentionner le nom de Merlin en face du Roi était devenu tabou.

Des ragots sur la sorcellerie de Merlin s'était répandu rapidement parmi la cour (probablement grâce à Lord Elsren), et les chevaliers avaient raconté l'histoire de leur évasion de chez le Roi Ancel pour essayer de contrer les rumeurs perfides. Arthur avait refusé de parler de Merlin à qui que ce soit, et la dernière personne à avoir osé demander à propos de son serviteur avait été jetée dans le cachot pendant une nuit. Seule Gwen semblait immunisée contre sa colère.

Gauvain prit une grande inspiration et toqua contre la porte du bureau du Roi. Il attendit un moment, puis il entendit une voix d'homme parler un langage étrange, et un _thump_ étouffé. Alarmé, le chevalier poussa la porte et chargea à l'intérieur.

La première chose que Gauvain vit fut le corps inconscient d'Arthur sur le sol près de son bureau. Debout au-dessus de lui, un petit homme nerveux avec des yeux jaunes brillant. Gauvain dégaina son épée et se précipita sur le sorcier, mais l'homme leva simplement la main et cria quelque chose, et Gauvain sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et une force invisible l'envoya voler dans le couloir. Le temps qu'il se remette sur ses pieds et qu'il charge de nouveau à l'intérieur, Arthur et le sorcier avaient tous les deux disparu.

* * *

Les gardes furent appelés et des patrouilles envoyées dehors, mais Gauvain savait qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas le Roi de cette façon.

Après avoir ordonné à Léon de diriger le groupe à la recherche d'Arthur et de son kidnappeur, Gwen prit Gauvain à l'écart, dans un couloir vide.

« Gauvain, » dit-elle, ses yeux noirs brûlants les siens et son visage magnifique tendu par l'inquiétude. « J'ai besoin de que vous chevauchiez jusqu'à Ealdor, aussi vite que possible, et alliez chercher Merlin. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit le seul véritable espoir qu'Arthur ait, nous n'avons aucun moyen de vaincre un puissant sorcier. Dépêchez-vous ! »

* * *

Gauvain se dépêcha. Et si galoper dans les ténèbres était dangereux, il était reconnaissant d'avoir la lumière de la pleine lune pour l'éclairer. Il arriva à la porte de Merlin plusieurs heures avant l'aube, épuisé et à bout de nerf. Après plusieurs minutes de désespoir à frapper et hurler, Merlin ouvrit la porte, ayant l'air fatigué et irrité.

« Gauvain ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Gauvain expliqua aussi vite qu'il pouvait, et à la fin, les yeux de Merlin étaient brûlants de fureur. Il adressa quelques mots rapides à sa mère puis attrapa le bras de Gauvain et, toujours en chemise de nuit, amena le chevalier au bord du village.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Secourir Arthur. »

« Mais tu ne sais pas où il est ! »

« Je sais toujours où il est, » fut la réponse laconique avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les deux dans un tourbillon.

Gauvain haleta et tomba à genoux alors qu'ils réapparaissaient dans une ancienne et sombre forêt.

« Un léger avertissement la prochaine fois, mon ami ! »

« Désolé, ce sort peut être quelque peu déconcertant la première fois. » murmura Merlin.

« Quelque peu déconcertant ?! J'ai l'impression que mon estomac vient de sortir de mes narines ! »

« Chuut, » l'intima Merlin, « Arthur est dans la grotte juste devant. »

Gauvain essaye de faire taire sa respiration et avança dans la forêt, remarquant finalement une entrée sombre en face d'eux. Merlin ressemblait à un fantôme dans sa chemise de nuit pâle alors qu'il se déplaçait vers la grotte.

« Tu as un plan ? » chuchota Gauvain.

« Tuer le bâtard et ramener Arthur à la maison. »

« Simple, j'aime ça. »

A l'entrée, ils pouvaient apercevoir une faible lueur de feu qui provenait du fond de la grotte. Ils avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un cri d'agonie, et ils coururent.

Le sang de Gauvain se glaça à la vue qui accueillit ses yeux au fond de la grotte. Arthur était enchaîné au mur de pierre, nu et couvert de brûlures hideuses. Son bras droit était clairement cassé et son visage était abîmé et si gonflé que le chevalier ne pouvait dire s'il était conscient ou non. Le sorcier qui l'avait enlevé était appuyé négligemment contre le mur opposé, semblant ennuyé, et l'ancien Roi d'Escetia, Ancel lui-même, était en train de faire chauffer un tisonnier d'acier.

Merlin hurla, outré, et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur dorée. Ancel et le sorcier reculèrent tous les deux, choqués, mais se remirent vite d'aplomb. Gauvain chargea en avant et engagea Ancel, épée contre tisonnier. Ancel était un combattant compétent, mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre Gauvain. Le chevalier fit voler le tisonnier hors de la poigne de son adversaire et le transperça.

L'ancien roi tomba à genoux et mourut en hoquetant sur le sol. Gauvain ne ressentait qu'une pleine satisfaction et une envie de sang.

Il se retourna et resta béat lorsqu'il vit Merlin entourant l'ennemi avec un cercle de feu dansant. Le sorcier avait reculé jusqu'au mur et avait levé ses mains dans une faible tentative pour se protéger du magicien enragé.

« Sais-tu qui je suis ? » cingla Merlin.

« Emrys ! » couina le sorcier, « Tu es Emrys ! Oh bon Dieu, épargne-moi je t'en prie, je n'ai jamais voulu t'offenser, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas mourir ! »

« J'épargnerai ta vie, » déclara Merlin, « mais pas ta magie. » Le sorcier cria de douleur alors qu'un nuage doré s'évaporait de sa peau, puis il s'écroula, haletant, sur le sol.

« Passe le mot, » continua Merlin, « Arthur Pendragon est sous ma protection, et quiconque voudra lui faire du mal endurera ma colère. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

L'ancien sorcier hocha frénétiquement de la tête.

« Bien, » dit Merlin, « maintenant cours. »

Le sorcier courut.

Gauvain regarda Merlin avec choc. Il était plus qu'un peu apeuré par l'air féroce sur le visage du magicien. Il était content que Merlin soit son ami et non son ennemi. Merlin avait toujours eu l'air doux et amical, mais Gauvain avait toujours su que le serviteur avait un mental d'acier. Ce qu'il n'avait pas su, c'est que son ami était si puissant, ou si horriblement terrifiant.

Merlin se tourna et courut jusqu'aux côtés d'Arthur, le libérant de ses chaînes et laissant son corps mou tomber dans ses bras. Le roi grogna de douleur.

« _Swefe Nu_ , » murmura Merlin, et Arthur sombra dans l'inconscience.

Les yeux de Merlin brillèrent, et il porta Arthur aussi facilement qu'il aurait porté une cape ou un oreiller. Il rapprocha le Roi plus proche de son torse, faisant attention à ses blessures, et commença à marcher en-dehors de la cave sans un regard vers le corps d'Ancel.

Gauvain le suivit rapidement.

* * *

Ils montèrent un campement dans une petite clairière à plusieurs lieues de la cave. Merlin déposa doucement Arthur sur la cape de Gauvain, et le chevalier observa, fasciné, lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur les brûlures d'Arthur et qu'il les soigna une par une avec la lumière d'un globe bleu qu'il avait invoqué. Après que Merlin ait fini avec les brûlures et les coupures, il s'assit sur ses talons, ayant l'air épuisé.

« Gauvain, j'aurai besoin que tu le tiennes fermement. Je vais remettre son bras droit et le soigner. »

Gauvain hocha la tête et bougea pour attrapa l'épaule d'Arthur. Arthur jura quand Merlin remit l'os et qu'il le soigna avec un murmure. Lorsque la douleur disparut finalement, son corps se relaxa et il sombra dans un sommeil naturel. Merlin enveloppa le corps nu d'Arthur dans la cape et fit reposer la tête du Roi sur son bassin.

« Gauvain, pourrais-tu aller chercher du bois pour le feu ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Gauvain, et il s'éloigna pour donner à son ami un peu d'intimité.

Alors qu'il quittait la clairière, il entendit faiblement Merlin murmurer à son Roi. _« Je suis désolé, je suis tellement, tellement désolé Arthur. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser seul… »_ Gauvain marcha plus vite.

Lorsque le chevalier revint avec les bras remplis de bois, Merlin regardait pensivement le ciel, la tête d'Arthur toujours sur ses cuisses. Gauvain déposa la haute pile de bois au centre de la clairière et Merlin l'alluma facilement avec un flash de ses yeux.

Gauvain s'assit à côté du magicien, près du feu. Ils étaient presque à deux heures de l'aube, la partie la plus froide de la nuit. La lune était déjà couchée, mais les étoiles brillaient clairement au-dessus d'eux.

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en remettre ? » demanda Gauvain.

« Il ira bien, » répondit Merlin. « Il a juste besoin de repos, son corps à traverser beaucoup de choses ce soir. » Alors qu'il parlait, la main de Merlin se baladait tendrement dans les cheveux d'Arthur, et le Roi soupira de contentement et se rapprocha. Merlin sourit amoureusement, un kaléidoscope de tendresse et de dévotion brillant dans ses yeux.

Ils restèrent assis dans un silence confortable pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Gauvain ne puisse plus retenir sa curiosité.

« Pourquoi ce sorcier t'a-t-il appelé "Emrys" ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça lui a fait si peur ? »

Merlin regarda de nouveau Arthur, ses doigts n'arrêtant pas leurs doux mouvements dans son cuir chevelu. Il soupira.

« Il y a longtemps, l'oracle le plus respecté des druides créa une prophétie. Il dit que lors d'un temps envahit d'obscurité viendrait le Roi Passé et Futur, le meilleur roi à avoir jamais existé. Il unirait la terre d'Albion sous un seul règne et le ferait rentrer dans un âge d'or de paix et de prospérité. Il serait guidé et protégé par Emrys, le plus puissant sorcier à avoir jamais existé, et ensemble ils ramèneraient la magie dans le royaume. Je suis Emrys, et Arthur est le Roi Passé et Futur. »

Gauvain resta béat devant lui. « Je savais que tu étais puissant, mais le plus puissant sorcier à avoir jamais existé ? Merlin, tu m'as caché des choses. » Il tourna son examen sur l'homme dormant sur le bassin de Merlin. « Et tu es sûr que Princesse ici présente est le Roi Passé et Futur ? Il est mieux que la plupart des nobles, je l'admets, mais il est loin d'être parfait. »

« Personne n'est parfait Gauvain. Il n'est pas encore le Roi de la prophétie, mais il pourrait l'être. Il a un esprit juste et un cœur doux, et il est absolument dévoué à son peuple. Il est l'unique. » Merlin en était si certain que Gauvain ne put en douter.

« Tu l'aimes. »

« Oui, je l'aime. » Merlin lui sourit. « Je ne l'avais encore jamais dit à personne. »

« Je pense, » commença doucement Merlin après un moment, « que j'ai toujours été fait pour l'aimer. Ma vie a été entièrement choisie par la Destinée, et mon destin est de protéger Arthur. Je le protège de mon mieux parce que je l'aime, et je l'aime parce que c'est le meilleur moyen de le protéger. »

« Tu ne te sens jamais piégé par cette prophétie ? » Gauvain se demandait comment Merlin pouvait être aussi satisfait du fait que sa vie avait déjà été déterminée. « Ça sonne comme si tu n'avais jamais eu le choix. »

« Est-ce que qui que ce soit choisit pour qui il tombera ? » Merlin se tourna pour observer Gauvain, et le chevalier fut surpris de voir à quel point les yeux de Merlin paraissaient _vieux_ à ce moment, vieux et sages. « La Destinée est une chose marrante. Personne ne peut la choisir, une poignée peuvent la savoir et personne ne peut la combattre, et pourtant… même si je n'avais pas su qu'Arthur était ma destinée, je serais tombé pour lui de toute façon. Je suis qui je suis et il est qui il est, et au moment où nos chemins se sont croisés ça a été inévitable. J'ai fait la paix avec ma destinée il y a longtemps. »

« Merlin… tu mérites d'être heureux. Tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime autant que tu l'aime. »

« Mais je suis heureux. » Merlin eut l'air surpris. « Tant qu'il sera sauf et bien, je pourrai être heureux. Et il m'aime, à sa façon. C'est suffisant. » Le magicien fit une pause et lança un nouveau regard aux étoiles. « Parfois je rêve… mais ça ne pourra jamais. Son amitié est ce que j'ai toujours pu espérer et maintenant je ne l'ai même plus. »

« Pourquoi tu ne pars pas, tout simplement ? Commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Tu pourrais t'en aller, trouver quelqu'un à aimer et qui t'aimera en retour. Avec tes capacités, tu seras le bienvenu dans n'importe quelle cour en-dehors de l'influence de Camelot. »

« Je ne peux plus le laisser Gauvain, il a besoin de moi. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé et je n'étais absent que depuis quelques semaines ! J'ai été la seule défense de Camelot contre les attaques magiques pendant des années. De plus, » Merlin continua, « j'ai également besoin de lui. » Il se tourna pour regarder de nouveau Gauvain, son regard suppliant le chevalier de comprendre.

« Je suis puissant, Gauvain, vraiment puissant. Je peux bouger des montagnes, faire geler des rivières, commander le vent et la pluie, invoqué le feu. J'ai assez de pouvoir pour raser des royaumes entiers et n'en laisser que de la poussière. Autant de pouvoir… ça peut être comme un poison. Pas la magie en elle-même, mais la tentation qu'elle représente. Si je décidais de me nommer Roi, personne ne pourrait m'arrêter. Les seules lois qui peuvent me restreindre sont les lois que je _choisis_ de suivre. Ce serait tellement facile de simplement prendre ce que je veux, de commencer à me considérer comme plus qu'humain. »

Merlin frissonna, et Gauvain ne put empêcher le frisson de sa propre colonne vertébrale en retour. « J'ai fait des choses… J'ai dû faire des choix qui ont mangé une partie de mon âme. J'ai tué beaucoup de fois. Parfois, j'ai peur que mon cœur ne devienne si dur et si froid que je me perdrai complètement. » Merlin prit une grande inspiration. « Arthur est mon lien, il me ramène lorsque je pars trop loin, même s'il ne le sait pas. Je sais que je suis encore humain, parce que si je l'aime aussi fort, si ça peut me faire aussi mal, c'est que je ne peux être rien d'autre qu'humain. »

Merlin fit une pause, contemplatif. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je venais à le perdre un jour. Ma pire crainte est que je deviendrais comme Uther, si perdu dans ma peine que je me vengerai sur des milliers de personnes innocentes. Arthur m'a donné un but lorsque j'étais perdu. Il met en valeur les meilleures parties de moi. Le servir me rend meilleur que je ne le suis. »

Gauvain resta assis en silence, alors qu'il repensait aux paroles de Merlin. « C'est drôle, » répondit-il, « mais c'est exactement ce que je pensais que tu faisais pour lui, et non l'inverse. Tu as été celui qui a empêché le pouvoir de lui monter à la tête. Tu as fait ressortir les meilleures parts de lui, tu l'as rendu meilleur que tous les nobles que j'ai un jour rencontrés. Tu l'as empêché de devenir comme son père. Mais Merlin, » continua Gauvain, regardant droit dans les yeux de son ami, « je ne pense pas que tu pourrais un jour devenir comme Uther. Tu aimes sûrement Arthur, mais il n'est pas le seul dans ton cœur. Tu aimes tout Camelot, comme Arthur le fait. »

Merlin sourit avec gratitude. « Il y a des années, le Grand Dragon m'a dit qu'Arthur et moi étions les deux faces d'une même pièce. Je ne l'ai pas cru à ce moment-là, mais plus je vieillis et plus je réalise à quel point il avait raison. »

« Le Grand Dragon ? Le dragon qu'Arthur a tué ? »

« Hum… Oui, ce dragon. J'avais l'habitude de lui rendre visite, lorsqu'il était enfermé sous le château. Il a été le premier à me parler de ma destinée, même si je l'ai entendu de beaucoup d'autres depuis. A ce moment-là, je ne l'ai pas cru. » Merlin rit doucement, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Alors que le soleil se levait lentement sur la forêt, le chevalier et le magicien parlèrent de beaucoup de choses, importantes et moins signifiantes. Ils parlèrent du passé et du futur, de la magie et du pouvoir, des fous et des rois. Gauvain savait que Merlin lui avait enseigné bien plus à propos de l'amour et de la loyauté durant cette nuit qu'il n'en avait appris durant toute sa vie. Et s'il avait remarqué que l'homme emmitouflé et en sécurité sur les cuisses du magicien n'était en fait pas endormi, il ne dit rien. Il y a des leçons que même les rois doivent apprendre.

* * *

Au petit matin, Merlin les transporta magicalement tous les trois à Camelot, et Arthur fut accueilli par les bras de sa Reine qui pleurait de joie. Merlin, lui, fut pris dans l'embrassade de son mentor et père adoptif. Gauvain vomit (le transport magique était _abominable_ ) et fut ensuite acclamé comme un héros et accueilli par ses frères d'arme. Il ne pouvait pas demander pour un meilleur retour à la maison.

* * *

Plusieurs jours et beaucoup de discutions houleuses plus tard, Arthur supprima le bannissement de la magie, et Gauvain n'avait jamais vu Merlin aussi heureux.

Arthur fit de Merlin son Sorcier de la cour, et bien que l'amitié d'Emrys et du Roi Passé et Futur devint légendaire, Gauvain ne les entendit jamais parler de ce qu'Arthur avait entendu cette nuit-là dans les bois.

Merlin n'en parla plus non plus à Gauvain, mais le chevalier pouvait voir l'amour dans ses yeux à chaque fois que le magicien regardait son Roi. Parfois, il pensait pouvoir voir le même sentiment profond reflété dans les yeux d'Arthur, mais il ne le mentionna jamais.

Durant toutes leurs années d'amitié, Gauvain appris beaucoup de choses de Merlin. Comment voler de la nourriture supplémentaire dans les cuisines. Comment être un bon ami. Comment avoir un foyer permanent. La valeur des secrets et du silence. Comment faire un ragout de lapin décent. Les meilleurs moyens de rendre Arthur totalement fou. Quand parler et quand se taire. La vraie nature de la magie. Mais la plus importante leçon que Merlin lui ait jamais enseignée était que l'amour n'était jamais mauvais. L'amour pouvait construire un royaume ou en détruire un. L'amour pouvait démarrer une guerre ou en finir une. L'amour pouvait vous donner de la force ou vous rendre faible. Personne ne peut choisir qui il aime. Mais l'amour en lui-même n'est jamais mauvais. L'amour est ce qui fait de nous des humains, ce qui rend la vie intéressante à vivre. L'amour est la meilleure part de nous, donnée à quelqu'un d'autre.

L'amour peut être euphorique ou amer, mais il n'est jamais mauvais.

* * *

Il y a de l'amour dans ton corps mais tu ne peux le garder dedans

Il déborde de tes yeux et se répand sur ta peau

Les touchés les plus tendres laissent les marques les plus noires

Et les baisers les plus affectueux brisent les cœurs les plus durs

Il y a de l'amour dans ton corps mais tu ne peux l'exprimer

Il reste prisonnier de ta tête et ne sortira pas de ta bouche

Il est collé à ta langue et se voit sur ton visage

Car les mots les plus doux ont le goût le plus amer.

~ Hardest of Hearts, by Florence + The Machine (Traduction des paroles)

* * *

 **C'est donc la fin de cette traduction :)**

 **Merci de l'avoir lu ! Et n'hésitez pas à aller voir l'oeuvre originale :D**

 **A bientôt**


End file.
